Rose Petals
by Fujiwara Kumiko
Summary: Seto kaiba meets a mysterious girl. but he doesn't know her name! So he tried to look for her but failed. But then he is introduced to someone very familiar. Could she be the one? Will they fall in love? SetoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Konnichiwa! I just wanted to make this fanfic. I thought of this as I was watching the show. So, I decided to make this fanfic and post it here. I hope you all like! And remember if you want me to update then you'll have to review! So hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Summary:** Seto and Mokuba go through a harsh life after having lost their real parents and ended up in the orphanage. After winning a chess match they were adopted. Unfortunately their father was of the cruel type.

One day, he meets a little girl in his gardens. He seemed to be calm with her and he wanted to be with her. But then she left and he never got to know her name! Till this day he wonders who she was. The only clue he has is a necklace and that her passion was dancing. Then one day a man introduces his daughter to Seto. Could she be the girl from his past?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

It was an ordinary day. Although the sky was blue and the clouds pure white. There was a boy walking along the gardens of his home. Hands in his pockets he just looked around without any interest at all. His father was having an important meeting. His brother was taking a nap inside.

The boy's name was Seto Kaiba. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His age now is ten years old. Right now he was having a hard time with his 'father'. At least they weren't in the orphanage anymore was the only good thing though. As he turned the corner he stopped. A girl was standing there a few feet away from him.

She was staring at the sky with a small smile on her face. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun and was tied by a long ribbon. For some reason she was wearing leotards and tights. A frilly skirt was around her waist as well. As she placed some hair behind her ear she noticed the boy watching her.

She smiled and turned to him. "Oh hello, you live here?"

He just stared at her. "What are you doing here? He asked her rudely.

Sensing the tone of his voice she looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry...I was just...looking around..."

"So why are you here?" Seto asked her calmly.

"My father is having a meeting." she replied and then she went to the bench nearby and sat down. "He said it would take only a while..."

"What's with the clothes?" He took another look at her outfit. "Is that a costume?"

"Huh? No silly." She giggled and smiled at him again. "This is what I wear in my ballet class. My father said he would bring me there after his meeting."

She patted at the spot beside her. "Why don't you sit with me? I'm kind of...lonely..."She slightly blushed but only out of mere embarrassment.

"Hmph!" He grunted and turned away but then he changed his mind and sat down beside her. "You're weird..."

She smiled at him and looked at the sky again. "To tell you the truth I don't have any friends."

"Huh?" His eyes widen when he heard what she said. "You don't have any?"

She just nodded "no" but she kept on smiling. "No. I don't not even in my ballet class...but I don't really mind..." A sad smile appeared on her face. "I'm used to being alone..."

He looked at her who was still smiling. "So, you're an only child?"

"No, I have an older brother..." She nodded her head again. "But he's in America right now; his dream was to become a great gamer..."

"Gamer?" He wonders out loud not really understanding what she had just said.

"That's right; he was always interested in games like chess, checkers and stuff like that." She explained. "Right now he's into trading cards and he wanted to join national competitions..." Her voice trailed off before continuing. "That's why he persuaded our dad to go to America..."

"You don't seem to be happy about that though..." Seto pointed out to her. "You feel lonely without him?"

"At first yeah...but soon I overcame that loneliness for a while..." She replied slowly and then she stood up and did some movements with her arms and legs. Then she turned to him and smiled. "Do you know what these are?"

"No...What are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Instead of replying she just continued to dance with a smile on her face. Seeing this he felt mesmerized by her movements. "Is that...?"

Still dancing, she slightly nodded. "That's right...this is ballet...and my solo..." Finishing her solo with a spin she bowed to him and she looked at him. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Seto smiled at her and stood up. "Show me some more!" Finally he smiled at her and was excited. Smiling, she complied and showed some more of what she had learned from her class. Every time she would show him something new he would cheer for her.

After two hours of being together. Seto finally was nicer to her and they began exchanging bits of information about themselves to each other. For some reason he felt something strange inside of him every time she would smile at him. Now, they were telling each other's dreams.

"My dream is to create a theme park world for less fortunate children." Seto told the girl his dream. He then looked at her who has been listening to him patiently. "What's yours?"

"Me? Let me see..." She turned and began to think. As she looked at the sky she recalled something. Then she looked back at Seto and gave him a big smile. "My dream is to become a great ballerina!"

"Ballerina?" He repeated with a confused look. Giggling she stood up again and began to dance. "I love to dance, it's my passion!" As she did a twirl she saw a man approaching them. When she stopped she turned to the man again. Noticing that she was looking into another direction he looked too. "Who's that?"

"I have to go now..." She said softly and began running towards the man. Not wanting her to leave Seto called out to her. "Hey! Wait! What's your name?"

Stopping in her tracks she turned and ran back to him. He blushed slightly since she was close to him. Reaching in the back of her neck she removed the necklace which he only noticed now. She then held it out to him. "Here, you can have this. It can be a sign of our friendship."

Taking the necklace in his hands he looked at it. The pendant was a blue rose which had some small diamonds on the edge of the petals. Right away, he knew that it was very expensive. He held it back to her and said. "I can't take this..."

Instead, she nudged it back to him and gently shook her head. "No, it's yours. Anyway they won't mind if I gave it to you. Just watch me perform when I become a great ballerina. Okay?"

Holding the necklace to his chest he nodded. "Okay, I promise. Let me know when you fulfill your dream." He smiled softly at her. Understanding this she smiled back at him and began to leave. "And you let me know when you fulfill yours." With that, she went to the man who took her by her hand and left the gardens with her.

With the necklace still in his hands he watched her walk away until they turned at the corner. He thought to himself and looked at the necklace. _"I will fulfill my dream and protect my brother."_

"Big brother!" a voice called out to him from a distance.

Recognizing the voice he turned and saw that it was his little brother running towards him. "Mokuba..." His brother then flunged himself at Seto. "Big brother! I want to play!" Mokuba smiled at Seto who just placed a hand on Mokuba's head and smiled. "Sure."

With that they went back inside the house, little did they know that their foster father had a challenge waiting for Seto. And that was going to change their lives.

* * *

**In the present**

Almost six had passed since that day. Seto Kaiba now has complete control over the Kaiba Corporation and it was a gaming industry now thanks to him and Mokuba. Duel Monsters was sweeping the nation and he himself as been obsessed with it as well. Just now he had recalled the girl from his childhood.

_"I haven't heard from her since..." _He thought to himself and he took the necklace out of his pocket. Right now, he was in his office working on the latest dueling system. Leaning back on his chair he took a closer look at the necklace. _"She didn't tell me her name...maybe it has something to do with this?"_

When he had the time he would try and look for information about her. But he had no luck; all he knew was that it was possible she was involved with a rich family. If her father was meeting his foster father that day, then it would mean her family owns a company of their own.

Mokuba entered the room and saw Seto looking at the necklace. "Big brother...you haven't found her yet?" He asked softly and walked up to him.

Putting the necklace on his table, he sighed. "No, I don't know anything about her...that day when we talked she only told me things like her favorite colors, food and things like that." He stopped and stood up still focusing on the necklace. "But she didn't tell me anything about her family...except her brother..."

After Seto had overcome their father, he told Mokuba about the girl. Unfortunately, Mokuba failed to see the girl since she had already left when he entered the gardens. But he agreed to help his big brother to search for her. Then suddenly Mokuba remembered something.

"Oh yeah, that's right...big brother...here." He handed Seto an invitation. "It just came today and it's from..."

"Mr. Tenshi..." Seto said after he opened it and read who it was from. "A party?" He looked at Mokuba.

"That's right, his daughter is celebrating her 15th birthday tomorrow night and he wants us to come." Mokuba explained and smiled. "He also wanted to thanks us for our support."

"Hmmm..." Placing the invitation down he said to Mokuba. "Mokuba, you go and prepare. I think going will give us a chance to get sponsors for the new dueling system."

Saluting to Seto he replied. "Right away, big brother!" And then he left the room leaving Seto to continue reading the invitation.

As he was reading the invitation he recalled the time when Mr. Tenshi had asked for his assistance to release a computer program. The Tenshi Corporation specializes in computers and programs or anything to do with technology. Right now, the Kaiba and Tenshi Corporation were working together to release the new dueling system.

Still reading the invitation he raised an eyebrow and thought to himself. "Strange, I've never heard him mention anything about having a daughter...but I have heard him saying something about having a son..." Suddenly, he recalled the girl and had a crazy idea that she might be the one!

But then he came to his sense and frowned. "No...It can't be...well I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow to see." He smirked to himself and placed the invitation down.

He then walked to the window and looked outside. The garden was still there and it has been the same ever since. As he continued to gaze at the spot he pictured him and the girl there talking. During his search, he even tried to look for her as a professional ballerina but it just made him go to another dead-end.

Even checking profiles and pictures of the recent ballerinas in the country was no use. He didn't recognize any of them. And there hasn't been any ballerinas fitting the description of the girl.

Closing his eyes he again recalled the physical features of the girl. Although her hair was tied in a bun he thought maybe her hair was long. The color of her hair was dark blue and she had these awesome brown eyes. Yet, he could sense some sadness in those eyes even though she was smiling most of the time.

"Mr. Kaiba? There's someone here to see you." One of his agents said through the phone. When Kaiba didn't answer right away his agent called again. "Mr. Kaiba?"

Going back to his desk he pressed the talk button and replied. "Yeah, send the person in."

"Of course." His agent replied and hung up.

Sighing he sat back down. He saw the invitation and read it again. The invitation went like this:

**Dear Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, **

**As our companies have been working together for some time now. I have invited the two of you to my daughter's 15th birthday celebration tomorrow night. It would be really appreciated if the both of you could attend.**

**The celebration will be held in our mansion and begins at 6pm sharp. The attire would have to be formal since I have also invited some important men for celebration. I would also like to introduce my daughter to you who will be arriving back from abroad today.**

**Sorry, I haven't mentioned her to you all this time. I was just so busy with our projects and I really hope you would come and meet her. Hoping to see you tomorrow night.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Gaika Tenshi**

After reading the invitation he placed it in his drawer along with the necklace. Taking one last look he closed the drawer just as Mokuba entered his office. Mokuba saw him put away the invitation and the necklace.

"So, big brother...what should we get as a present?" He asked giving his big brother a small smile. "Should we go later and look for one?"

"Mokuba, after this you can go and decide what the present will be..." Seto began to say and then continued. "I'll just see someone first."

"Okay big brother." Nodded Mokuba and he exited the room. _"Now, I wonder what we should get for her." _He thought to himself as he walked down the corridor.

He passed some of the agents but he ignored them who ignored him back. Ever since his brother took over the corporation he has been working hard to fulfill his dream. And right now, he was into collecting rare Duel Monsters cards. Mokuba didn't play but he knew Duel Monster too.

And he has been helping his brother searching for the girl. Mokuba wasn't really sure why he was so hooked up on trying to find the girl especially since it has been almost five years since they first met. All Seto had was the necklace and it gave no clue at all to who she was. Except he knew what she looked like but he hasn't seen anyone who looked like her.

"I wonder if we will ever find her...it seems he can't stop thinking about her..." He muttered to himself and placed his hands in his pockets. "I wonder if she still remembers my brother."

* * *

**In a airplane**

_"It's been almost five years...I wonder what had changed since I left..." _The teenage girl thought to herself as she looks out the window in the plane she was in. _"Good thing my brother came with me..."_

She looked at the empty seat beside her. Her brother had gone to the restroom while she was looking out the window. After so much persuasion she finally made him come home with her. This girl had long brown hair which was tied in a single braid. Her eyes were brown as well, her face had no make-up and she wore earrings shaped like roses.

"Hey there, not nervous are you?" a voice teased her.

"No of course!" She pouted and she folded her arms across her chest. "How about you brother dear? It's been 7 years since you came home..." Looking at him with a smirk. "I think it's you who should be nervous."

"What are you talking about?" He cocked his head a bit to his side. "I'm not nervous or anything like that."

"I mean...who knows if daddy will sermon you not coming for visits." She explained enjoying the site of him looking nervous. "Oh dear, you seem to be sweating."

"I can't believe that you really are my little sister..." He grumbled putting on some headphones and began listening to some music.

"Hey! I am not little anymore! For your information I'm turning 15 tomorrow!" She snapped at him who just ignored her. "Are you even listening to me KURO?"

He just ignore her some more and then she sat down and muttered to herself. And then Japan came into view. "Hey! We're almost home!" She turned to Kuro who seemed to be looking too.

"Looks like its home sweet home...Rose" He said her name and she smiled at him. And then she smiled sadly. "I wonder if he's still here..." She muttered to herself.

"Who?" Hearing hear mention "he". "Who is this he?" After seeing that he heard she just shook her head and smiled nervously. "Oh no, it's nobody. Wow! Look at the view!"

And after that he didn't ask her anymore. Eventually their plane landed. Their father was too sick for him to go and greet them so he sent his bodyguards to fetch them. And tomorrow night will be the start of a reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Konnichiwa! Arigato to those who reviewed! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Anyway, sorry for the long update. School started already and I've been kind of busy. By the way, I know there have been people reading my fanfics but did not leave any reviews, even if it could be a bit negative. I would really appreciate it if you could leave at least one review or else it will take me longer to update unless I am really sure that there are those who are interested in my fanfic. So, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

**  
Summary:** Seto and Mokuba go through a harsh life after having lost their real parents and ended up in the orphanage. After winning a chess match they were adopted. Unfortunately their father was of the cruel type.

One day, he meets a little girl in his gardens. He seemed to be calm with her and he wanted to be with her. But then she left and he never got to know her name! Till this day he wonders who she was. The only clue he has is a necklace and that her passion was dancing. Then one day a man introduces his daughter to Seto. Could she be the girl from his past?

**Flashback: **During his childhood, Seto met a girl in the gardens of his home. At first, he didn't want to be with her. But then, after seeing her dance he wanted to know about her. They started to get along and share each other's dreams. Sadly, she left him without giving him her name except for a necklace.

With the necklace and her passion for dancing as his clue. He continues to search of for her as he manages the Kaiba corporation. Then someone shows up in an airplane with her brother. Who is she?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show.**

**

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 2: Back Home**

**  
In the airport**

"What? Our father can't come and see us here?"

Turning to her brother she looked at him curiously. Their plane had already landed, they got their bags and now they were waiting for their father to come and see them. Kuro had decided to call since they have been waiting for almost an hour.

"I see...alright...I'll tell her..." He said to the person he was talking to and hung up. Putting the phone in his pocket, he sighed and walked back to Rose who was watching their bags.

Seeing that he was done with the call she stood up and asked him "So...what's wrong? Isn't he coming to greet us?" She looked at him sadly, and then she looked away thinking that she knew the answer. "It's about work isn't?"

Putting a hand on her shoulder he said in a soothing voice "No, it's nothing like that...it's just that father isn't feeling to well today." He then embraced her gently. "Don't worry; we can see him later when we get home."

She looked up at him who just smiled back at her. "Um...Kuro...I think you should let go of me now..." Then she tried to pull away from him but he held her back.

"What's wrong with hugging my little sister?" He laughed as Rose tried to separate. Then he stopped when he saw that she was giving him an angry look. "What?"

"Look" She pointed at the people around them." That's why."

Sure enough, some people staring at them. Probably because they looked like a couple hugging each other. Immediately, he understood and let go of her. Rose glared at him in a funny way and then sat back down.

Sighing he said to himself. "This is going to be a long day..." So, he sat down Rose and just looked around. Thinking to himself he wondered what had happened to their father while they were away. _"I hope he's already decided..."_

As he continued to think, Rose however was busy reading a book. But what he couldn't see is that she wasn't really reading. Using the book to hide it from him, she was looking at a picture that was taken a few years back before she left Japan. It was a picture of her and someone who was very special to her.

She had been treasuring the photo ever since she received it. Every single day she would stare at it and wonder. _"Has anything changed?"_ Her brother knew nothing about it and she wasn't ready to tell him yet. Of course, she knew who the person is in the picture with her.

"Oh, I guess our ride is here..." Kuro said breaking into her thoughts. Standing up, he stretched first and took his bag. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yeah, you don't have to be so fussy about it!" She said in an annoyed voice as she closed her book and placed it back in her bag. Taking her bag, she walked past him. Then she stopped, turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "BAKA!"

A vein bulged out on his forehead, and he tightened his grip on his bag trying not to lose control. "Why...you..." He tried to say through his clenched teeth.

Then she gave him a naughty smile and ran off giggling. "Hurry up! Father is waiting for us!" Not waiting for him she ran off to their chauffeur.

Then he smiled, he was glad that his sister was happy and that was what was important to him right now. Taking a deep breath and went after her. "Hey! You won't be the first one this time!"

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**In the mall**

"So, big brother...what should we get?" Mokuba asked as he observed the shops around them. Then he saw that Seto was busy thinking again. "Big brother?"

"Huh? I don't know..." He replied and then he crossed his arms across his chest. "Up until know, I didn't know he had a daughter at all. All he told me was about his son."

"So what did he tell you about his son?"

"Nothing much, just that he went abroad to do some research." Seto replied and then he began to walk to some shops. Mokuba walked beside him waiting for him to continue. "He left here when he was still young with one of his relatives. At first Mr. Tenshi didn't approve but his son somehow persuaded him to let him go."

"So, all this time Mr. Tenshi's children were abroad?" Mokuba asked looking up at his brother. "But why?"

"I don't know exactly, I think he said something about him wanting to study there or something like that." Seto replied keeping his eyes on the stores although he wasn't really interested. "I don't know what he looks like either. I don't remember seeing any pictures of him in their mansion or Mr. Tenshi showing me one."

As they were walking, Seto had his eyes on the things on display in the shops. Mokuba was looking the other way. When they turned a corner, they didn't hear the footsteps of someone running nearby.

"Come on! We ha-" a voice shouted as the person turned at the corner and then bumped into Seto.

At that moment As they turned the corner Seto and the person bumped into each other and fell to the ground.

"Ouch…" The girl moaned, rubbing her head and she sat up. She looked at the person she was on top on and then realized what had just happened. "Oh! I am so sorry!"

Sitting up and not knowing who the person was on top of him he shouted, "Watch where you're going!"

"Big brother! Are you okay?" Mokuba asked worried that his brother might be hurt.

"Huh? Big brother?" The girl wondered and then she looked at the guy who was glaring at her right now.

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Seto's POV**

"_Why won't this woman get off of me?" _He thought angrily to himself. _"I don't have time for this…"_

The girl who was on top of him right now was busying observing him and his brother. She was wearing a long-sleeved blouse which was also off-shoulder. And she had on a long skirt and seems to have two slits on each side going from her below her thighs down to the hem but she seemed to be wearing boots underneath.

He saw that she had long brown hair tied in a single braid. Her eyes were brown as well. Just when he looked at her eyes, he felt something familiar.

"_Her eyes…where have I seen them before?" _Thinking this he realized that he saw these eyes a long time ago. _"No, it can't be this woman…" _

He closed his eyes and opened them, "Will you get off of me now?"

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"Oh! Right…" She said and then she slowly got off him. Holding a hand to him she said kindly. "Here, let me help you. It was my fault."

"Hmph!" He grunted and got up by himself, ignoring the offered help by a stranger. Turning to Mokuba he said briefly. "Let's go."

And so they walked past her who just looked at them with a blank look .After they were out of hearing range she whispered to herself. "That was rude of him…"

"Rose! What happened to you?" Kuro shouted running to her with their chauffeur with him. "I told you to wait for us!"

"It's not my fault that you're so slow!" She shouted back at him and then she turned around. "Let's go! We have to go there first!"

"_Hmph! The nerve of that man leaving without at least saying sorry!" _As she was walking ahead of Kuro and their chauffeur. She started to think to herself and ignore her brother's yapping. _"Anyway, I don't have time for men like him…I really need to go to my most favorite shop in Japan!" _

"What's so special about this place anyway?" Kuro asked catching up with Rose.

"For you information," She began keeping her eyes on the shops. "This is the only place where I can find my favorite things."

"Which is?" He raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was talking about. "Food?"

"No you idiot!" A vein bulged out slightly but she didn't hit him. "The thing that I love the most." She touched her earrings which were in the shape of blue roses. "And my passion…"

"Oh." He said out loud and looked at the shops too. _"That's right…another reason why she came to live with me in America…"_

"Mr. Kuro, I really think this isn't such a good idea." Their chauffeur said walking behind him. "Your father is waiting to see the two of you."

"No, it's okay…" Kuro said softly. "She really needs to go to this place and anyway, I'm sure father would understand…Leo…"

"Very well…" Leo replied and then kept silent.

"We're here! And look!" She exclaimed and pointed the shop she was standing in front of. "Nothing has changed!"

Kuro took a good look at the shop. It was a simple shop with some decorations. There were some flowers decorated at the display window. He could see through the window that there some flowers as well used as decorations.

As soon as they entered the shop, their noses were filled with the fragrant scents surrounding the shop. Rose took a deep breath and rushed to see the things they had in store.

There were all kinds of things that she loved. Beautifully carved boxes, lovely figurines, some books, bags with nice designs and many more.

"Why hello there young lady." The shopkeeper said to Rose who was examining some bags. "It's been a long time since you came."

Kuro turned to see who it was. And he saw that it was a middle-aged woman wearing a floral dress. She had blonde hair tied in a neat bun.

Rose looked up, recognizing the voice and she gave a bright smile. "Ah! It's you! Ms. Lily!" Immediately she went up and hugged her. "I missed you sooooo much!"

Hugging her back and chuckling. "Yes, I missed you too dear." Stepping back a bit, she took a good look at Rose who was still smiling. "My, you have grown into a fine young lady."

Giggling, she replied, "I am turning 15 tomorrow."

"Yeah, finally…" Kuro muttered, unfortunately Rose heard this and glared at him.

Hearing this, Lily was surprised. "That's right! This means that I'm able to give you my gift after all these years." Then she went behind the counter and began to look for the present.

"Wow! You really have a present for me?" Rose asked happily. "But, I usually buy from your store a lot. And since I came back, I'm going to buy everything I see!" She gave herself a twirl, when she stopped she smiled while blushing.

Lily laughed and finally stood up with a wrapped box in her hands. "I know, but you are my no. 1 customer and you deserve this gift." She looked at the box with a soft smile. "I've been waiting for the day to use this…" Then she held out the box to Rose. "But I think you should have it."

Taking the gift in her hands she looked at Lily. "Are you sure? This seems so special to you…I think you should keep…" Rose tried to give back the box but Lily pushed it gently back to her.

Nodding her head slowly, "No, I want you to have it…and besides a woman like me have already found someone without using it…" Lily winked at Rose.

Not exactly understanding this, she just looked at Lily. Then she saw something glimmer on Lily's finger. Then she suddenly understood what it meant.

"Lily? You're married?" exclaimed Rose stepping back. Then she shoved the gift to Kuro and hugged Lily. "I'm sooooo happy for you!"

Patting Rose gently on the back. "Yes, I'm married and thank you." Then she placed her hands on Rose's shoulders. "Unfortunately, he's not here right now."

"Where is he?" Kuro asked still holding the box in his hands.

"He's working right now and he won't be back until tonight." Replied Lily and then she took a picture frame in her hands which was sitting on the counter. "He's a really hard-working person and he is because he wants a family."

"Oh, so what does he do then?" Rose asked taking a seat on one of the chairs. Kuro then hit her on the head. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" She asked Kuro angrily.

"You don't get it do you?" Kuro asked sharply. The he turned to Lily. "I'm sorry, sometimes she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut."

"No, it's not a problem at all." Lily nodded her head and smiled. "Actually, he's the owner of a five-star restaurant."

"WHAT?" Rose and Kuro exclaimed. Then Rose glared at Kuro. "What was it didn't I get brother dearest?"

Kuro laughed nervously with his hand behind his head. "I guess I misunderstood how she said it…oh well everybody makes mistakes."

Grabbing the gift from his hands, "Hmph!" Then she went back to looking at the merchandises in the store.

"She hasn't changed has she?" Lily asked kindly. Then she turned to Kuro. "So, you're her brother am I right?"

Kuro nodded then sat down on the chair propping his head on his hand. "Yeah, but sometimes I can't believe that she's my little sister…"

"You know, before she left here." Lily began as she placed down the picture frame. "She would always talk how one day she would go and see you in America."

Hearing this, his face softened and looked at her. "Really? Well, while we were together there were times when we would fight…" His voice trailed off and he looked at Rose who was looking at some figurines. "But she is still my sister…"

Then Lily saw the man beside the front door. "And who is this man may I ask?"

"Oh, he's our chauffeur." Replied Kuro taking his eyes off Rose. "Our father couldn't come and meets us so Leo came instead.

"I see...by the way, I'm sorry to hear about your father's condition." Lily said sadly as she restocked some shelves. "The poor man isn't feeling too well am I right?"

"Yeah, that was why we decided to come here." Checking some figurines he continued, "Besides he missed Rose a lot…"

Stopping what she was doing she looked at Kuro who seemed to be smiling sadly. She was about to say something when…

"I'm done!" Rose announced carrying a basket filled with merchandise that she wanted. "Sorry, but I really liked the things you sell here. "She gave Lily an embarrassed smile.

"I understand, and anyway you really seemed to appreciate my works." Lily said as she started the cash register.

"Your works?" Kuro blurted out making Rose glare at him.

"That's right; all the things you see here are designed by me." Lily replied concentrating on her work. "From time to time, I make a new design and then I have it made."

"Yup and her designs are the best!" Rose complimented. "When I first entered this shop, I fell in love with all the things in here. And I've been her customer ever since."

"Okay then, I better gets started on these then…" Lily took a look at the things Rose had picked out.

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**After several minutes…**

"Are you seriously going to buy all of these?" Kuro asked who was carrying about 20 shopping bags.

"Well, I just bought them didn't I?" Rose turned to her brother who was sulking again. "Besides...I'm just making up for the time lost". She said, waving her hand in a way like it didn't matter.

And so they got inside the limo and are finally on their way to their mansion where their father was waiting for them. Along the way, Kuro and Rose started to talk about their father's condition.

"So how long has he been sick?" Rose asked, looking out the window. "When we were young, he seemed to be healthy, so what is wrong with him?"

"Actually, he's been sick even before you were born..." Kuro replied, taking a sip from his drink. "Mother wanted him to stop working and hire someone to do the work for him so he could rest...but..."

"He was too stubborn and wouldn't want anyone else to take the glory..." She finished his sentence, still keeping her gaze on the world outside the window.

Astounded by what she had just said, he said, "Yes, but how did you know that?"

"I may be young the last time I was with him but I wasn't stupid not to notice..." She said with ease and her expression blank. Then she turned her head, closed her eyes and sighed. "Really, you don't have to hide anything from me anymore...I am growing up and besides you are my brother right?" She winked at him and giggled.

He smiled and took another sip, "So what do you think father would say once he sees all those shopping bags?" Pointing at all the shopping bags around their feet.

She gave him a peace sign, "No problem!" She gave him a big smile then she took out a magazine which she had also purchased then started to skim through it as they neared their home.

"So what do you plan to do now that we're here for good?" Kuro asked setting down his drink. She looked at him then he said, "Okay, we don't yet if we're going to live here from now on, but what are your plans?"

"I'm not sure yet..." She replied, scanning the pages of the magazine then she placed some strands of hair behind her ear. "But first of all, I'm going to go around the city to see if anything else has changed and I'm going to check out some Duel Monster cards".

A sweatdrop appeared on top of Kuro's head. It was his fault for his sister's new addiction to Duel Monsters. He wasn't exactly sure just how good she is since he was to only one she ever dueled with. And for now, she was just trying to find some good cards for her deck but he still had no idea what kind of deck she has since she wanted to keep it a secret.

"Are you sure you want to go to a card shop like that?" He raised his eyebrow, looking at her current outfit. "People are going to stare at you, especially those who are duelists themselves".

"So what? It's not like I'm going to wear this again when I go out..." She said then she stopped at one page. "Ah! This outfit looks so adorable!" She began to observe the outfit featured on the page.

"What about school?"

"I'm sure we can find one, knowing Father..." Her voice trailed off as she stops by another page. "He would definitely want us to continue our studies..." She continued, turning the pages once again and then she looked at Kuro. "By the way, are we there yet?"

Kuro pressed the intercom button to which is usually used to talk to the driver. "Hey Leo, where are we now?"

"We're almost there Mr. Kuro." Leo replied.

"Really?" Rose exclaimed and immediately placed the magazine aside and looked out the window to see where they are. "Ah! I remember this place now! We're almost home!" She squealed and she tries to see if everything was still the same as it was before she left.

"Hey...calm down a little...or else you might break something..." Kuro said, used to Rose's behaviour but not used to her being so hyper.

But she ignored him as usual but she did calm down a bit as they drove past the gates and Leo parked the limo in front of the mansion. He got out first and opened the door for them. "Welcome home." He said formally.

"Father! We're home now!" Rose said loudly, pushing Kuro aside so she could get out first. After getting out, she looked around and saw that eveything looked fine. Then she turned to the door and called out again, "Father! Where are you?" Excited, she went right inside, not bothering to wait for Kuro.

"That girl..." He grumbled as he got out of the limo, also rubbing a part of his arm where she bumped in to get out. He looked up at the mansion which seemed to be different to him after how many years? _"Well...to me it looks different..."_ He thought to himself as he onserved the huge mansion. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside to meet their father.

**  
**

**

* * *

**

"Father! I'm so glad to see you!" Rose ran to the old man sitting in his favorite armchair near the fireplace. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "I missed you soooooooooooooo much!"

The old man laughs and hugs her back. "I'm the one who is really glad to see you my daughter" He stood up and placed his chin under her face to look at her. "My, you look just like your mother...but what on earth did you do to your hair?" He asked frowning a bit but she could see his eyes smiling.

"Father! I can do whatever I want to do with my hair!" She pouted, an angry expression on her face but she couldn't help but smile. "It's good to hear you fussing over me again". Giggling, she hugged him again.

"You're glad that he's fussing over you but you complain that I make a fuss over whatever you do" Kuro said entering the living room where the two were standing in. "Hello there father".

"Kuro! My only son!" Gaika said in his hapy voice then he let go of Rose and went over to hug Kuro. Kuro felt crushed and Rose couldn't help but try to stifle her giggles behind the old man's back. "How are you? It's been quite a while! How about your aunt there? Is she alright?"

While Kuro was busy being interviewed, Rose turned to have a good look at their living room. Nothing much has changed: the paintings were still there, some of their trophies, cozy armchairs, a coffee table, the fireplace, the big window and its curtains opened, and other pieces of furniture which she was familiar with. Then she saw some letters on the small table beside the armchair. Curious, she picked one of the letters and read it.

After reading it, her widened and she started to squeal in delight then she turned to the two. "You're going to give me a party?"

Seeing that his secret was out earlier than he expected he sighed, "I was supposed to take the liberty of being th eone to say it but yes" He smiled, "I am going to give you a party tomorrow night and you can invite anyone you wish"

"Thank you!" She hugged him and turned to Kuro who was smiing as well. "Looks like I get to go out today then!" She let go of her father and started to make her way to her room. "I'm going to go out later!" Then she said in a threatning voice, "And Kuro! Don't you dare follow me!"

_"I will fulfill my dream...and find you again..."_

Phew! There you have it, chapter2 of Rose Petals, I hope all of you enjoyed that! Please don't forget to review!


	3. New Friends

Konnichiwa!! Here is chapter 3!!! I'm glad that you liked the other 2 chapters.

_Feedbacks and critiques will be appreciated._

**Summary:** Seto and Mokuba go through a harsh life after having lost their real parents and ended up in the orphanage. After winning a chess match they were adopted. Unfortunately their father was of the cruel type.

One day, he meets a little girl in his gardens. He seemed to be calm with her and he wanted to be with her. But then she left and he never got to know her name! Till this day he wonders who she was. The only clue he has is a necklace and that her passion was dancing. Then one day a man introduces his daughter to Seto. Could she be the girl from his past?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

**New Friends**

"Wow!!! They redecorated it!!!" Rose stared in awe, taking in the new appearance of her old room. "And I love it!!!" she added to herself.

They had the wallpaper changed to a wallpaper with a floral design. Her old bed was replaced by a four-poster bed with bedside tables on each side, complete with a small lamp. A beautifully carved dresser was placed near her bed, complete with her necessities. The mirror was lovely as well, the frame had carved flowers around.

Feeling the smooth surface, she observed the drawers and the objects on top. Some jewelry boxes for her to use, some make-up she liked and even some small figurines to enhance the appearance. Staring a small figurine of a little girl holding a puppy, she began to think to herself.

_"So much has changed...I can tell...oh well...better than staying in the past..."_ Looking up, she saw the doors to her balcony. Opening the doors, she then stepped out into the sunshine. "Time to go exploring!!" she announced to no one in particular and went back inside.

Seeing that her luggage has already been brought in, she began to unpack. As she unpacked, she placed the clothes that she would choose from to wear to go out. After she was done, she went on to unpack her shoes, jewelry, accessories,etc. After almost an hour, she took a look at the clothes on her bed.

"Hmm...which one should I wear?" she thought to herself. "It has to be something that would annoy Kuro..." She giggled after thinking this to herself.

She finally decided on a black sleeveless top, with a white long-sleeved shrug which was closed by tying it around her chest. Along with a short brown skirt, just to be safe, she also wore some leggings so that she could move freely. Last but not the least, her favorite pair of boots. So what if she has a protective brother? It's her wardrobe and besides, their father doesn't mind, especially since she's all grown up.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried to decide whether she should keep her hair the way it is or change it. Making up her mind, she decided to leave it braided since she wanted to leave right away.

Putting a necklace around her neck, she looked at herself in the mirror. She posed a bit in front of the mirror to make sure that her outfit looked fine. Satisfied, she took her bag, grabbed a pair of shades and exited her room.

Just when she was about to go down the stairs, Kuro stepped out from his room which was not far from hers. "Oh no..." she groaned to herself and placed on her shades. Thinking that she still had the chance, she started to walk downstairs.

"Going already?"

Stopping in her tracks, she turned to him with a big yet fake smile on her face. "Yes, brother dear, I'm going to go out now." replied Rose, a sweatdrop appeared on her head. _"Oh no!!! He's going to follow me!!! Why did he have to come out now???"_

Walking towards her with a small smile on his face he said, "Alright, see you later then!" He placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment, then he walked right past her.

"Huh?" Rose just stood there, surprised that he didn't try to make her let him go as well. "See you later..." she said slowly and softly, not believing this, this was a first! Walking down the stairs she thought to herself, _"Did he just NOT try to follow me? And why is he going towards the library?"_

Curious, she stopped in the middle of the stairs, trying to figure out what was going on. Still deep in thought, she failed to notice an old friend enter the room. Noticing her standing there he smiled and called out, "Welcome back, Ms. Rose."

Snapping herself from her thoughts, she looked up, her eyes widened as she recognizes the familiar old but gentle butler, giving her a warm smile. "Mr. Lee!!! Omigosh!! It has been so long since the last time I saw you!!" exclaimed Rose, running down the stairs and she hugged her old friend and playmate.

Chuckling, he stroked her hair like he used to when she was young. Mr. Lee, was on of her dear friends and their butlers in the family. He has been taking care of the two since they were very young and never failed to give them love. He has grey hair that was combed back, giving him that familiar butler look. A normal butler suit, along with the little flower that Rose had made when she was little.

"And you're still wearing it." she giggled, and then she twirled a bit to show him what she was wearing. "What do you think?"

"It looks so good on you that Mr. Kuro would tie you down," he joked then both of them laughed. "Well, off to the city I supposed?" he asked kindly.

"That's right!" she replied enthusiastically. "Could you please call the driver for me?"

"Of course, I'll call you when he arrives."

Slowly shaking her head, she said, "No, I'll go with you, so that I can leave right away."

"Of course." he bowed and started walking towards the front door with Rose following him. "I see that Mr. Kuro isn't with you today."

"It's was kind of strange that he didn't try to go with me..." she said slowly, looking around. "But it's fine with me...by the way...where's father? I didn't see him when I came down..." Rose asked, turning to him."

"I believe that he's in his study having a meeting with a client." Lee replied. "Don't worry, I shall inform him that you have left when he is done."

"Okay..."

And so, they were able to find a driver who was available. Rose requested for one of the cars instead of a limo so she she wouldn't attract too much attention. Getting in, she said before closing the door, "I'll see you later!"

"Take care!" waved Mr. Lee, watching them leave the driveway. After they had left, he went back inside.

"Where to Ms.?" asked the driver, looking at her in the mirror. He has long black hair tied in a low ponytail, with eyes of the color green. Judging from his appearance, he seems to be in his early twenties.

"To the city" she replied, smiling at him and then she asked kindly, "By the way...what's your name?"

"Kira...you can call me Kira..."

"Well then Kira...you can call me Rose."

* * *

**Back at the mansion...**

Entering his favorite place, he took a deep breath._ "At least nothing much has changed here...except for the new books they placed here..."_

Proceeding towards the middle of the room, where there sat a desk that he used to use whenever he would read books. There were also some other comfortable chairs and a coffee table. A lamp was sitting on top of his desk along with some files that wasn't there the last time he was here which was when he was still small.

"What's this?" he muttered to himself. Taking the files in his hands he began to scan through them. "What are Rose's records doing here..."

Birth certificate. school records, medical records, programs, her pictures from when she was baby until the picture of her now. Papers with her information were also included in the files, there were even what seemed to be contracts addressing her.

"How did he get these pictures? And who was able to collect this information?" Kuro thought out loud.

There were information and facts about Rose that only he knew about. And she told him these when they were still in America. Suddenly, he thought of their father, but he couldn't have. Sure they sent him some letters but the things written in their files were things that they never told him.

"I wonder...has he been spying on us? What is he planning to do..." he wondered to himself, suddenly he heard some footsteps. "Shoot! I better get out of here!" He hurriedly put back the files to its original place. Seeing the bathroom open, he immediately went in and locked the door.

Slowly, the doors open and someone called out, "Mr. Kuro?" It was Mr. Lee's footsteps he heard. "Mr Kuro?" he called out again, stepping into the room.

Thinking of an excuse, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. "I'm in here!" he replied, then he went to unlock the door. "What is it?" he asked, trying to look calm.

Bowing he said, "Ms. Rose has left already for the city. And your father requests that you see him in his study." He added, straightening himself.

"I see...very well...you can tell him that I'll be there in while." said Kuro, closing the bathroom door.

"Of course..." And then he left the room without another word.

"Phew...that was close...I better get going then..." muttered Kuro as he walks out of the library. Taking one last look at the files on the desk, he closed the door.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"You can drop me off here." Rose pointed at a spot in front of a small store. "I'll just call you when I want to go."

He stopped the car and got out to open the door for her. As she climbs out he said to her with a smile, "Have a nice day."

"Thanks" she smiled back at him and watches him as he gets back inside the car and drives off. She waves at him, as he drives away. After he was gone she turned to look at the place around her. "Alright then, first stop: The card shop!"

Seeing some, she fixed her shades and started to the first one. When she opened the door, a small bell rang. Hearing the bell, the cashier register looked up from the magazine he was reading. Seeing the pretty girl walking in, he placed down the magazine and said with a big smile, "Hello there! See anything you like?"

"Um..." She scanned the cards that were being displayed underneath the glass the counter. "Do you have any other cards?" she asked, glancing at him from her shades.

Winking at her, he said, "Actually I do, just wait here while I get them from the back." Then he went through the back door, leaving her alone in the shop.

Now that she was alone, she began to observe the cards that were in display. Most of them she had already, and most of them she didn't need. "These are not the ones I need..." she whispered to herself.

"Here we go! I've got some cards that you could use!" he said cheerfully, putting a suitcase on top of the counter. As he slowly, unlocked it, he said with a big grin, "I'm sure you're going to like these..."

Opening the suitcase, he revealed super rare cards! Keeping his eyes on her for any reaction, he said, "Well? Are you interested?"

"Where did you get these?" She asked, taking one of the cards in her hands, and observed it. "These are supposed to be really hard to find."

Smirking he replied, "Ah, that's my little secret. So, would you like to buy some? I can offer them to you at a reasonable price."

"No thanks, I'm not interested in fake cards..." she said, putting back the card and turned to the door. "You can't fool me, I can tell the difference between a real card and a fake card."

This startled him, "W-W-What are you talking about?" he stammered and he smiled nervously, "I'm telling you the truth, these are original c-"

"Yeah, yeah, you can say whatever you want but I'm not buying." she interrupted him, already opening the door. "Although, if I were you I wouldn't lie to my customers." She said and she left.

This left the guy speechless, he looked at the case which was still open. After a few moments of thinking, he closed it and muttered to himself, "Looks like I have to wait for another sucker..." And he closed the suitcase and placed back in the storage room for the next coming customer.

_"Hmph! What's wrong with him?"_ she thought to herself, as she walked away from the shop. _"A true duelist would NEVER buy fake cards...even replicas of rare cards..." _Pausing for a while, she took a look at the other shops around her. _"Hmm...where should I go next?" _Spotting an interesting-looking shop, she smiled and whispered to herself, _"This one looks good..."_

_

* * *

**With Yugi and the others...** _

"Hey Tea!! Wait for us!!" yelled Joey, a teenager with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Tea!!"

The girl with brown hair and light blue eyes, stopped walking so fast. "What? You guys are so slow!" she complained. "Come on! There's going to be a sale and I don't want to miss it!" She turned and went ahead of them.

"Tea..." groaned another friend of theirs,who has purple eyes and hair that was yellow in the front, and black at the back outlined with the color purple. "Seriously, what are they going to sell?"

"Come on Yugi...let's just follow her..." said Tristan, a man with pointed brown hair. "Knowing girls...they go crazy whenever there's a sale..."

"Then why are we with her? I don't like shopping as much she does..." Joey asked. "I prefer to go and duel with someone!" he added punching his hand in the air.

"I know!" Yugi said and pointed at one of the card shops. "Why don't we go and check out if they have any new cards?"

"That's a great idea Yugi!" exclaimed Joey. "Now we won't be bored to death with Tea shopping!" And he immediately went straight for the shop. "Come on! Before she sees us!"

"Slow down Joey...what's she going to do to us anyway?"

He gave them an evil smile, "I bet she's going to make you tell her your opinions on the clothes she tries on..."

Their faces paled when it struck the. Joey was right, girls love to ask people about the clothes they're wearing and if they say on wrong thing, they should be prepared for a good bashing.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tristan then ran towards Joey who was laughing his head off at the sight of their faces. "Yugi! Hurry up!"

"Wait for me!" he said, running after them.

Joey stuck out his tongue at them and pushed the door open. Not paying attention, he didn't see the person in front of him and walked right in.

"Nyah ny-" he was cut off as he suddenly bumps into a girl. "Hey!" he shouted as he tried to catch her before she falls but he was too late and fell as well.

"Ah!" she slightly screams as she fell onto the ground. "That hurts..." she moaned, slightly sitting up.

"Ouch...my head..." Joey rubbed his head then he remembered the girl under him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yo Joey! What happened?" Tristan and Yugi entered the shop and then stopped seeing him on top of a girl. Shocked expressions crossed their faces. "Joey! What are you doing???"

"Huh?" he looked at them but then he realizes the position they were in and his face turns red."Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that!" he nervously apologized.

Getting off the ground she brushed some dirt form her skirt and said to them with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm alright and it wasn't your fault." Then she picked up her shades that were lying on the floor, but when she took a closer look she saw that there was a crack! "Oh no! And these were my favorite pair..."

Joey suddenly felt guilty. "It's my fault! I should have watched where I was going! I know! Why don't I make it up to you?" he began talking really fast trying to cheer her up. "Right Tristan?"

Yugi however, was too busy taking in her appearance. She has long braided brown hair, blue eyes. He took a look at her outfit and immeadiately became curious.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Tristan waved his hand in front of his face, trying to catch his attention. "Come on...we're going to get something to eat."

"Huh? Alright then..." replied Yugi and followed Tristan silently, still curious about the girl. _"Where have I seen her before?"_

_

* * *

_

**At the food court...**

"Here you go!!! My treat!" Joey presented a tray that had a burger, some fries and shake. "Sorry...but this is all I can do for now..."

Gently waving her hand, she said kindly, "No, it's all right...I can just ask my father to buy me another pair..." Then she took the burger into her hands and besides, she was getting hungry anyway, but she does feel a bit uneasy with others buying her food. "This does look good...thank you very much!"

This made Joey blush, "Sure, no problem..." Then he started to eat some of his fries. "That reminds me, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh! Silly me!" she exclaimed, then she placed down her burger and slightly bowed her head. "My name is Rose, it's very nice to meet you all."

"Well, I'm Joey!" he pointed at himself then he pointed at the other two. "That one with brown hair is Tristan...and the little guy is Yugi."

"Nice to meet...and..." Yugi began then paused for while before continuing. "Can I ask what were you doing in that shop?" he asked shyly. How she was dressed, it made her look unlike a duelist.

"Hmm?" she looked at him as she drank some of her shake. "Oh, I was just looking around...at some cards."

"You're a duelist?" Tristan raised an eyebrow and looked at her outift. Then he noticed that she had caught him looking. "I-I'm sorry...it's just that..."

At first, she just cocked her a head bit, staring at them and confused for a while. Understanding what they were thinking she started to laugh, "I know...I don't look like one..." she said. "But yes, I am a duelist." It does seem like her brother was right, but then again, this could be handy. Looks can be deceiving.

"Really? That sounds great! Hey what's your favorite card?" Joey asked immediately, forgetting about his fries. "Mine is the Flaming Swordsman! Hehehehe...although it's not exactly the strongest..."

"Hmm..." She placed a finger to her head and began to think. "I'm not really sure if I really have a favorite card...I love all my cards..."

"Okay, then what's your deck?"

Tristan chuckled and turned to Yugi. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while..."

"Yeah...oh well...it's better than shopping with Tea..." Yugi then started to drink some of his soda. "We would all be bored to death if we were stuck with her..."

"Oh really?" an angry voice said from behind Yugi.

The three of them immediately turned pale, and slowly with regret they turned their heads to an angry girl who was carrying some shopping bags. It was Tea, she had just finished shopping and saw them eating here through the window. When she saw them eating with this girl she just had to go and ask them who she was. Then she just had to hear Yugi say that about her.

"Next time, I'm not going to invite you to the mall with me!" she said angrily, she dropped the bags onto Tristan's lap, took a seat beside Yugi and began to eat their fries. "The nerve..." she mumbled, while munching on her fries.

"Um...this seems to be a bad time, I better go now..." she said and was about to stand up when Joey stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. "Huh?"

"Hey! Please don't go yet! Don't mind her...she will be just fine," he said with a big smile. "Hey Tea! This is Rose and she's a duelist!"

Looking up from the fries, she looked at Rose who was smiling at her. "Nice to meet you."

Turning to Joey, Tea asked, "So how did you two meet?"

"Well..."

* * *

**After several minutes...**

"You saved her from some thugs?"

"Stop this nonsense Joey!!" Tristan hit him on the head and said, "Joey bumped into her in a card shop"

"Oh...well that makes sense since I can never imagine Joey beating some thugs..." Tea said, finshing off her drink.

Rose giggled, "Well, that was fun..." She looked at the clock hanging on the wall opposite them. "Oops! I better get going..."

All four of them looked at her. "Huh! No, you can't go just yet!"

"I'm really sorry..." she said and stood up. "I need to look around first before Kira picks me up..." She then took put her cellphone to check for any messages.

"Come on...why don't we all go around together?" suggested Tea. "How about it you guys?"

While they were planning, Rose was just reading a message from Kuro. It said that she had to come home as soon as possible, it's about their father. Closing her cellphone which happens to be a flip phone, she then comes up with an idea. Then she opened her bag and began to rummage through it.

"Rose? Would you like to go with us for a while?"

Finding the four envelopes she needed, the invitations, she handed them to her new friends and said, "I really have to go now, but here you go." She gave all of them a sweet smile and turned to leave. "Don't be late!" And she was off before they got to say anything else.

"Huh? What was that all about?" Joey wondered. "Anyway, too bad she had to leave...now let's see what's inside..."

All of them opened their envelopes and took out the card that was inside of them. It was an invitation, to her birthday party.

Putting back the card inside, Tea looked at them, "Well guys, looks like we need to look a for a birthday present!"

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am so sorry for this late update and I really am thankful for the those who reviewed the last chapter. I have been busy with school and was attacked by writer's block. Here is the next chapter.

_Feedbacks and critiques will be appreciated_**  
**

**Summary: **Seto and Mokuba go through a harsh life after having lost their real parents and ended up in the orphanage. After winning a chess match, they were adopted. Unfortunately, their father was of the cruel type.

One day he meets a little girl in the gardens. He seemed to be calm and wanted to be with her. But then she left and he never got to know her name! Up until to this day, he wonders who she is. The only clue he has is her necklace and that her passion was dancing. Then one day, a man introduces her daughter to Seto. Could she be the girl from his past? Or will he move on?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

** Preparation  
**

"Finally! I'm done!" Rose exclaimed, literally dumping herself on her bed, sighing in exhaustion. She had just finished unpacking and organizing her things. After returning her like her brother had wanted her too, she found out it was only because he had volunteered to monitor the arrangements for tomorrow. Annoyed as she sat up, she mumbled, "You could have just called me…"

Another sigh, a heavy one escaped her lips, her shoulders curled as she took a few moments to catch her breath before proceeding to go over her clothes. Since she was already home, she just changed into a sweatshirt and pants of the same material. Then her things were already brought up and decided to unpack to kill some time.

"Alright then, just the closet then I'm done!"

With that, she rolled up her sleeves then walked over to the suitcases filled with the said possessions of hers, humming softly to herself as she does so.

Rose was very excited, especially since she was able to meet some very nice people earlier, but she did feel guilty for letting Joey treat her, especially since, considering the status of their family, she would have paid for herself. Unfortunately, she didn't have the heart to refuse and so let him be, but at the party she was going to return the favor.

"Oops…I hope they will keep in mind that formal attire required…" she paused at this sudden realization. To her dismay, she has no way of contacting them to check whether they were aware of it or not. But then, an idea struck her, causing her to snap her fingers. "Ah! Just in case, I better go over to Mr. Lee."

Abandoning her still packed clothes for now, she rushed out of her room to look for the head butler, peeking in the rooms to see if he was there, but so far hasn't spotted him. "I wonder where he is…"

-------------

"What do you think of this one?" Tea asked, holding up rather girly figurine, too girly for the three males who were with her. Tilting her head a bit to the side, she asked, "Hello? Are you even paying attention?"

Tristan shifted uneasily, and then began to nervously scratch his chin. "Um…do you really have to ask us th-OW!" His best friend, Joey had just jabbed him in the side with his elbow then hissed the words, _"Keep quiet!"_, as it would only anger the girl in front of them.

Besides them, Yugi only shook his head lightly, but it was really hopeless in them being the ones to give their opinions on what a girl would want for her birthday. Bravely, he said, "The thing is, we hardly know her, so it's kind of difficult to choose a gift for someone we just met."

This made Tea understand what they were trying to tell her. Although for women it was different as they were far more sensitive when it comes to deciphering the taste of another woman.

"Fine, I give up. You three can go off somewhere else and I'll take care of the gift." She finally said after pausing and returned the object to its place on the shelf. Then she took out the invitation from Rose, opening it and started to read the details. "But all of have something to wear for this _formal _party?"

All of them paused and stared at her, before starting to ponder on this question.

"Well, I think I do have something…" Joey thought aloud, folding his arms across his chest.

"Anyway Tea, just go and look for the gift while we worry about what to wear." Tristan said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder before whirling around to his two companions. "Come on; let's see if we can get our hands on some fancy outfits."

Not bothering to wait for their replies, he took them by the arms and started to drag them towards the 'Men's Section'. Joey flailing and whining as he didn't need someone to walk and while Yugi just complied.

Watching them only made her groan. "They're going to be in trouble if they don't find something decent to wear."

Then returned to browsing and searching for the gift that Rose would love and she already has an idea on what would make her happy. Earlier, she had noticed her earrings, in the form of roses and her name seems to justify the fact that it really is her favorite flower. Problem is, it is quite possible she already has enough things that stick to that theme. Another thing she noticed was that the lady was into fashion, judging from her outfit earlier.

"Huh?"

Something had just caught her eye. Without much thought she walked over to it then began to inspect the object.

"It's perfect…"

------------

Seto just sat there, musing as he stared out the window, mind still wondering where this 'missing' childhood friend was. All these years, he has been searching for her, never wanting to forget about her as it was that little girl who encouraged him to go after his dream. He did, but they made a promise. To tell each other that it was fulfilled. Except, he has yet to find her, locate her and bring her the news that he has completely taken over his and his brother's father's company.

This concern of his, the fact that he was to attend an event arranged by one of his partners, the two were causing him a slight headache and so closed his eyes. Leaning back, he tried to clear his mind for a moment then instead went over to what he and Mokuba had done today.

After that clumsy girl almost running over him, both of them continued going over the stores until finally he grew tired of it all and instead decided to give something from the company itself as a present. Mokuba complied as he didn't want to argue with his precious sibling and so they returned.

Speaking of which, he wonders where the boy went off to as it's already been two hours since he left Seto to recollect his thoughts. "_Must be preparing the gift…"_

Shifting in his chair turned to the huge screen of the computer he uses for work. Hands folded her rested his chin on them as he scanned the results of his search attempt for the girl. Nothing came up again, just like his past attempts. It was as though she had never existed but there was the fact that the population is exceedingly large.

Even though many would say in a situation like this to just give up and move on. He cannot. As to him this promise he made is very important. Mokuba agrees as they too made one with each other and know the importance of it. For several nights, her face appears when he closes his eyes, her movements still captivating to him, the smile warming his heart.

If only, he had a picture, one of when she was young.

Unfortunately, the records of the clients his father was meeting with on that very day were lost. So, he doesn't know which name she goes by and which man fathered her. A few minutes passed before he finally made up his mind to just leave this until later. As tomorrow he was expected to arrive at the mansion of Mr. Tenshi a bit earlier as they needed to discuss a few matters related to their latest project.

Sitting straight, he began to type, but this time he wasn't going to work on his search but on the information needed for his little conference with Mr. Tenshi as he also needed some rest from all this work for he plans to retire early for the night.

Mokuba, who had been watching his big brother all this time from the slightly opened door, was rather worried. He wasn't sure how long Seto tends to keep up with this frantic hunt of his for one girl, but he knows that he won't stop unless he does pinpoint her whereabouts. Seeing as his brother had started working on something that involved their company, he left him alone to concentrate.

Ever since he was told of the mission in locating this person, he had sworn to himself that no matter what, he will always be by his brother's side and help him find her. Another promise made between them.

He pulled out the precious picture kept in the flat bronze case that was on the string tied around his neck. Opening it with a soft 'click', he stared at the picture of his brother, when he was still young then closed it and whispered to himself, "Don't worry, we'll find her…"

Unknown to him, the image of the girl just wouldn't stop invading Seto's thoughts, slowing him down as he went over the documents needed for tomorrow and finally stopped, pausing to regain his thoughts before continuing. _Seems like she wants me to find her…_

Why else would she keep on haunting his mind? Appearing in his dreams – although she hardly does now – and looking as though she was calling out to him, trying to tell him where she is. Once he has regained his concentration, setting her aside for the moment, he went on with his work, intent on finishing this project.

_Patience…I'll find…you…_

-----------

"Why am I to be in-charge of Rose's party?" Kuro asked, standing in front of his father who was seated behind his desk, going over some files. Nobody knows that he had read them earlier, which is good as it would most likely anger the old man if he found out that his son had been trespassing.

When he stepped in the office, he was told right away to call Rose home and let her know that he will be the one to make sure that everything will be in order, only to be glared at as it seems that she was enjoying herself before he had interrupted. It occurred to him that his younger sister must have been in the middle of shopping like all girls love to do and so left it at that.

"Because you're her brother," Gaika, their father replied, not taking his eyes off the papers in his hands. "And of course, you would want her to be happy."

"She's only going to turn fifteen." Kuro pointed out.

This made Gaika look up from his work, understanding that to Kuro, her birthday wasn't that important to her as he had been with her most of these years – which is the point as it has been a long time since he had seen his own daughter – and so was confounded as to why he was assigned to this task of keeping an eye on things.

"Not only has it been years since I've seen her, but I'm a very busy man." He explained in a firm voice, and then started to sign a few papers. He heard Kuro groaned but ignored it.

_He hasn't changed at all…_ Kuro thought to himself, and took a seat at the nearest armchair, watching as his father just reads and signs those documents. Eventually, he will be doing the same routine as well, repeating it day after day.

_Bet Rose is having more fun than I am…_

------------

After entering and exiting several rooms, she was getting rather perplexed as she is unable to find the kind butler. Odd, usually at this time he would be making his rounds, checking to see if there was anything to be done. Standing there in the hallway, scratching her head, she tried to think of a way to solve this problem.

Then a maid left one of the rooms, carrying some fresh towels in her arms. As she can't find the butler, she will have to turn to the other staff members.

Rose went over to her and said with a sweet smile on her face, "Maria! Are you busy?"

The uniformed lady stopped, greeting her mistress with smiled kindly as she did a curtsy, but Rose waved it off as she wasn't really comfortable whenever she was treated this way. Rose patted her shoulder and said, "You don't have to do that again."

"Dear me, you have grown Ms. Rose." Maria complimented, bringing a hand to her mouth as she took in the lady's appearance. Despite her home clothes, she indeed matured a lot since she was here. "And no, I'm not busy at the moment. Is there anything you need?"

"Actually I was looking for Mr. Lee but I can't seem to find him…"

"Oh, I believe he is out at the moment. I think he mentioned something about visiting the flower shops." Maria replied then started to go to the other rooms with Rose following her, like she used to when she was young.

"I see…" Rose replied softly then sat down as she watches the middle-aged woman start cleaning up the room.

The maid noticed that she looked a bit disappointed, meaning that she had been meaning to do something she was planning to do. As she smoothens the bedspreads, she said, "Don't worry, I can help you if you want."

"Can you really? I'm so relieved!" Rose exclaimed, perked up by Maria's offer, even though it was common that maids were to aid their masters and mistresses no matter what. "Because I was worried as I invited four people who I just met today, and I was concerned that they might not have anything to wear for to-"

"Oh? You made some new friends? That sounds wonderful!"

Rose nodded and continued, tucking some strands of hair behind her ears as she didn't tie it up this time, "Yes, all of them are nice and one of them even treated me to some food."

"Really? Then you'll have to thank this person then as it wasn't necessary for them to pay for you." Maria commented, now dusting the tables and the objects resting on its surfaces.

"That's why I feel a bit indicted as I could have used my own money…"

"Wait, how did this person end up buying food for you anyway?"

It was then Rose realized that she forgot to mention how she met these people. "Oh! Well, one of them bumped into me, and my sunglasses broke and he felt so ashamed that he wanted to do something to apologize."

Maria smiled warmly at Rose, holding one of the lamps in her hand as she wipes the table. "And knowing you Ms. Rose, you couldn't refuse his offer?"

She nodded, shifting on the chair, so that she was in an Indian sitting position and said, "So I was wondering how I can return the favor aside from allowing them to come here tomorrow night…"

"Hmmm…" Maria thought as she started on wiping the other wooden furniture, trying to think of something that would give Rose an idea on how to thank them. "Since they're coming here for the party, why not ask them yourself if there was anything they would like to have or do? Then again, isn't inviting them here enough? As it's not everyday for people like them to be invited to lavish parties like the one that's going to be held tomorrow."

"You're right…" Rose said softly, a finger on her chin as she started to think about this more carefully. Liking the idea that they would indeed be delighted to be given this chance to attend her rather large home, despite the fact that had only met, still to them it was kind of her to invite them right then and there. "Then I'll do that! By the way, how's your son?"

At the mention of her young child, Maria paused while puffing the pillows, her face softening at Rose's initiative to check up on her family. "Same as always and it seems that he's going to be in the engineer business like his father."

"How cute! So it means that he's looking up to his dad?" Rose asked, leaning forward but not enough to make her fall of the armchair, hands firmly pressed against her ankles. "And it also means that he plans to take over the shop?"

Soon, everything else was forgotten as Maria updated Rose on what has been happening in her personal life and some interesting events that had taken placed here in the mansion while she was overseas.

-------------

"Thank you very much. Please deliver these bouquets to this address at the exact time." Mr. Lee said to the shopkeeper, handing him the small white card with the details written on it, who bowed to him and went off to record this information.

The aged butler stepped out of the shop, only to find that the driver seemed to have decided to walk a bit and so was left with the choice of having to wait.

"Fancy meeting you here." The voice came from his right, making him turn to find a familiar face.

"Good afternoon Mr. Takahashi." Mr. Lee nodded, and gave him a small bow.

A tall lean man, dressed in a white button-up shirt with a blazer thrown over his shoulders, with slacks on his legs stepped up to the butler. His hair of the same color as of the red glow one would see in burning coal, stopping just above his shoulders. Eyes of the same hue, such piercing eyes full of mystery. His name is Hiro Takahashi.

"Hm? You're alone today? Where is the young lady?" Hiro asked, smirking and his eyes twinkling in amusement as she buried his hands in the pockets of his pants. "I heard that she has returned."

"My, I guess word of her arrival has spread faster than I expected." Mr. Lee replied, genuinely surprised but calm at the same time. "No worries, you will meet her tomorrow night."

Hiro let out a heavy sigh at this, shoulder slumping as he said, "But I was planning to stop by right now."

This caught Lee's attention and saw looked at him, perplexed by this man's plans. Nobody has informed him of anybody with the intention of visiting the mansion today of all days. "I see, but I'm afraid to say that it would be best to let Ms. Rose and Mr. Kuro rest first as tomorrow will be a busy day for the both of them."

Hiro just shrugged, but was amused when her brother was mentioned, his lips curved into a smirk. "So, he has returned as well? Too bad, it will be harder for me to meet Rose then except he can't stop me from doing so."

"Of course, as I believe you are aware of all that is happened between your father and my master?" Lee questioned, peering closely at the man, but Hiro's eyes refused to give him hints of its owner's thoughts.

"You're asking me that question? I was told everything that they had planned but does _she _know?"

For a moment, the butler kept silent, as the truth is, Rose knows nothing of her father's plans, that the party is not just being celebrated in honor of her birthday, but there was more. After going over these thoughts, he spotted the driver hastily going back to his place behind the wheel and said, "My master shall reveal everything to her at the party. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Good day to you Mr. Takahashi."

With that, he gave Hiro a curt nod and brushed past him, stepping into the vehicle and was off. Standing there, Hiro watched as the car drove down the road, the smile still plastered on his lips. Allowing his body to tilt in such a way that his hip was pointing to one side while his torso casually leans to the other, not at all surprised that the _news_ has yet to be announced.

_Interesting, I'm looking forward to the party…_


End file.
